


【天陸】 愛你的每一絲吐息

by Jutta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta
Summary: 厚實玻璃窗兩側的距離，再多的言語都顯得蒼白無力。七瀨天只是想讓陸知道，哪怕無法以言語傳達，自己的每一次吐息也都會是一句無聲的「我愛你」。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 7





	【天陸】 愛你的每一絲吐息

*同居交往設定、冬日日常  
*有年幼雙子親情向

「⋯⋯真的不需要我幫忙？」

佇立於洗碗槽前，九条天再一次試圖拿取堆疊在裡邊、尚未清洗的碗盤，卻被身旁那人以不算輕的力道一屁股撞開。

「從剛才就說了，不需要。」

洗滌的動作並未停下，七瀨陸噘嘴嗔怪道。他一面注視著手裡的碗盤，一面用眼角餘光提防著看起來還想侵入自己勢力範圍的那人，暗忖著要是對方再有進一步的動作，便要立馬把他再次撞開——畢竟自己現在滿手泡沫，要是用手撥開對方，讓對方手上也沾了泡沫，反而遂了他靠近洗碗槽的意。

「你已經工作了一整天，還煮了晚飯，至少洗碗這種小事就交給我來負責嘛。」

清新的柑橘香縈繞在兩人之間，他仔細地用菜瓜布刷洗著瓷盤，「要是天にぃ連這種小事都想攬過去做的話，我就要懷疑你真的像一織所說的，是過度保護囉。」琉璃般的紅色眸子閃爍著狡黠的光，陸笑著揶揄道。

對方的話語讓天愣了幾秒。皺起眉頭，他在心底暗暗對IDOLiSH7的地下經紀人嘖了一聲，又反覆斟酌半晌，才放棄了接手洗碗工作的念頭。

「⋯⋯好吧，聽你的。」

嘆了口氣，他踱步來到陸的身後，雙手撐在洗手槽上，將背對著的戀人禁錮於懷中。下巴擱在那人的肩頭，他有些不甘心地蹭了下，惹得陸一陣輕笑。

「不要這樣啦，好癢。」

「誰叫陸向著外人，說我過度保護。」

無視於懷中那人「我才沒有」的反駁聲，天輕咬戀人的耳垂，權當作是懲罰。

「唔，天にぃ⋯⋯」

陸呼吸一窒，渾身敏感地輕顫了起來，「別這樣⋯⋯」可他軟糯的求饒聲並沒有讓對方甘願罷休。

天一手來到他的腰側，指尖隔著衣物有一下沒一下地撩撥，骨節分明的手卻是在即將探進衣服下擺的前一秒驀地停下了動作。

撩起衣擺可能會讓陸著涼，況且自己的手指也稱不上溫暖，要是不小心讓陸感冒就糟了——這並不是「過度保護」什麼的，只是一個擁有高度專業意識的偶像會有的當然考量。天如是想到。

於是他認份地改以雙手環抱陸的腰，粉色的貓瞳半垂，悶聲囁嚅道：「⋯⋯不被陸需要的感覺，很寂寞呢。」

戀人失落的字句漫過肩線而來，陸有些慌忙地想轉過身去安撫對方，卻發現圈在腰上的手又收緊了點。

笑嘆了口氣，他只能微仰起頭，柔聲解釋：「才不是這樣，天にぃ在亂想什麼呢？」

本想揉一揉櫻色的額髮，可滿手的泡沫讓他只能遺憾作罷，「真那麼想幫忙的話，就幫我把袖管稍微往上捲一些吧？剛才捲得不夠多，有點弄濕了。」說著，他從滿是泡沫的碗盤中稍微抬起手來，「拜託你啦？」

身後那人沒有回話，過了幾秒鐘後才緩緩鬆手，一絲不苟地將他兩邊的袖管都往上折了幾層。

「喏。」

迅速且完美地完成了被交付的任務，天對著折疊整齊的袖口抿出滿意的微笑，這才回到方才雙手緊摟戀人的姿勢。

雖然只是微不足道的小事，但多少能夠幫上忙的感覺還是沖淡了他少許沒能為戀人分擔家務的哀怨。

「謝謝你，天にぃ。」

笑著擰開水龍頭，陸在水流下方以手指測試著水溫，準備沖洗碗盤，「那麼，你現在要做的，就是去客廳好好休息一下。一會兒等我把碗給洗完了，再陪我一起看TRIGGER最新的LIVE BD！」

「本人就在旁邊，你還打算盯著螢幕裡的看？」

天挑眉，不知是不是對電視裡的自己吃醋地輕哼了聲，「況且，你不是已經看過現場了？」

他還清楚記得與變裝後的陸不經意對上眼的那瞬間。儘管身處舞台之外的黯淡光源中，那雙彷彿能折射無窮光線的紅色眸子還是能被自己準確無誤地捕捉。

有些不好意思地笑了，陸說：「沒辦法，誰叫我比較貪心呢。和天にぃ一起看九条天的表演的話，就會有種⋯⋯身為戀人和偶像的天都屬於我的感覺。」

天微微一愣，眨了眨眼。

「哼？這樣啊⋯⋯」

「而且⋯⋯你不要跟八乙女さん和十さん說喔。」陸忍不住壓低音量，像是要講什麼不可告人的秘密，在對方點頭承諾之後，才又接續著說：「雖然兩位前輩的表演也很精彩，但是在現場的時候，我的視線總會不自覺地被天にぃ吸引⋯⋯所以，必須事後多看幾次，才可以說我是個稱職的TRIGGER粉絲啊！」

戀人的自白讓天心情大好。下意識地牽起嘴角，他的下唇線彎出一道漂亮的弧度。

「行吧。那我先幫你把毯子拿去沙發上，等會兒再幫你熱杯蜂蜜牛奶。」說著，他在陸的頸側落下一吻，「作為交換，下次換陸陪我看你們的LIVE。」

要知道，他可是有IDOLiSH7出道以來每一場LIVE的初回生產限定版BD呢。

「誒？可是這樣好害羞啊⋯⋯」陸感到困窘地噘起嘴來。

「不接受反對意見。」

無視於戀人為難的表情——儘管他站在陸的身後，本也就看不到——天壞心眼地隔著衣服發動搔癢攻勢。

陸咯咯地笑了起來，眼看再這樣下去洗碗的工作將會無法繼續，他使勁忍住笑意，用屁股輕輕頂了下身後那人，「好了啦，天にぃ，你先過去客廳那邊等我，我洗完碗很快就過去，嗯？」

「好吧。」

順從地停下了搔癢的動作，天先是確認水龍頭的水溫度適中，親了下陸的臉頰、說了句「等你」後，這才轉身走去。途中，百無聊賴的他還不忘自口袋掏出手機給某人傳送訊息。

在休息日回自家甜點店幫忙的完美高中生收到了一則不明所以的RC——「呵，和泉一織。」——皺著張臉，和泉一織不解地望著那行文字，在兄長的叫喚聲中趕忙抬頭應了聲好，僅只是回傳了一個問號，便帶著滿腹疑惑關上了手機螢幕。

從臥房中取出棉被，天踱步來到客廳。將被子整齊地疊放在沙發上後，他舒心地吁了口氣，伸了個懶腰，視線卻倏忽被窗外的景象攫住。

他怔怔地凝睇著窗外，片刻後，才朝廚房裡的那人招呼了聲——

「陸，我出去一下。」

*

今年的雪下得特別早。

推開大門的瞬間，九条天便被刺骨的寒風貫了滿懷。他瑟縮了下身子，攏了攏還算厚實的大衣外套，朝著冰冷的手心呵了口氣，這才一步步踏下台階。

夕照的最後一縷光線早已淹沒於往復穿梭的寒風之中，鈷藍與酡紅交織的絢麗天幕消散在全然沈靜的黑。泛著黃光的街燈為路面染上溫暖的色調，卻無法改變冬日嚴寒的本質。

「下雪了。」

下頷微揚，天佇立於庭院之中，看著片片雪花於寂靜的夜空飄落，沈重而無聲。他從口袋伸出右手，任由潮濕的冰涼落在掌紋交錯的手心，開出一朵朵晶瑩的雪花。縈繞周身的涼意順著他的每一次呼吸直抵肺裡，冷得生疼。

他走近窗邊。屋內淡黃的燈光斜斜地落到了庭院之中，於剛點綴了白雪的地面形成了涇渭分明的明暗對比。額髮被打上了淡淡的高光，光線繼而落下，於柳絮般紛飛的雪景中淺淺地勾勒他的輪廓。他愣愣地杵在原地，沈默的側臉像是要融化於暖融融的燈光之中。

過往未曾因時間的流逝風化，反而變得越發清晰。

呼嘯而過的晚風中，往昔的時光紛沓而來，像是疊了張描圖紙，絲毫沒有誤差地與現實重疊了起來。

*

關於冬天。

七瀨天曾有個夢想，那就是與七瀨陸在下著雪的日子，於自家庭院中合力堆個比他們倆還要高的雪人。

但這樣的願望沒有實現的可能。年幼的七瀨陸因為哮喘身體孱弱，即便是在身體狀況較好、不用住院的情況下，也必須盡量避免在寒冬中出門，更遑論是長時間待在下著雪的室外。

他的夢想無法實現，可他至少能實現七瀨陸的。

「天にぃ，我想要看真的雪人！」

紅髮的男孩在看見電視裡跳著舞的雪人時，雙眼燦爍地望向身旁那人，還興奮地拽了拽對方的袖子。

「可是⋯⋯陸，雪很冰，對你的氣管不太好。」天為難地皺著眉，斟酌用詞，「況且，你現在的狀況⋯⋯還是先別出門比較好。」

「唔，可是——」

陸本來還想說些什麼，可看著哥哥為難的樣子，最終還是把話給吞進了肚子裡，「我明白了，天にぃ。」

然而再怎麼懂事，小孩子終究是小孩子，陸內心的失落還是明明白白地寫在臉上。

弟弟雙手抱膝、一張小臉埋在裡面的失落模樣讓天感到一陣於心不忍。他思索了片刻，突然靈機一動。

「陸，你在屋子裡乖乖等我一下！」他迅速跳下沙發，利索地套上了一層又一層的厚外套，在跑向門外的瞬間還不忘回頭朝一臉困惑的陸喊道：「一下就好！」

他在刺骨的寒風中來到了積著厚厚白雪的庭院。即便已經套上好幾層的衣物，剛才一直待在溫暖室內的天仍舊忍不住打了個噴嚏。他吸了吸鼻子，蹲下身來，試著用自己最快的速度堆起了雪人。

在雙頰變得紅咚咚、即將要凍傷的那瞬間，天終於完成了一個小小的雪人。他小心翼翼地將成品捧在掌心，踮起腳尖，把它放到了窗台上，指節輕敲了敲窗戶，朝屋子裡喊道：「陸，你快來窗戶邊！」

玻璃內側蒙上了一層薄薄的霧氣，他無法清楚看見裡面的動靜，但他聽見了咚咚的腳步聲，還有逐漸放大的模糊紅色身影。

「天にぃ？」屋內那人喊道，小手靠近窗戶，看起來像是想要開窗。天趕忙開口制止：「不要開窗！冷風會灌進去的！」

「可是，這樣我看不到天にぃ⋯⋯」

「你把玻璃上的霧擦一擦——」話講到一半，一想到冰涼的玻璃可能會凍到陸的手，他又補了句：「拿抹布之類的，不要徒手擦喔！」

「唔，嗯！」

陸乖順地點了點頭，很快便覓來了一條抹布，從自己的手能伸得最高的地方開始往下擦拭。

「哇！是雪人！」

窗外的光景在他的擦拭下慢慢顯露，陸的雙眸在望見窗台上雪人的那瞬間綻出光芒，他雙手貼在玻璃上，整張臉也幾乎要貼了上去。天張了張口想叫他別湊那麼近，但看著陸嘴角盛放的笑靨，又覺得此刻不該做這麼煞風景的事——反正把霧氣擦掉後，玻璃應該就沒那麼冰了吧？他想。

「這樣陸就看到雪人了。」

男孩白皙的面孔在雪地裡被凍得紅撲撲地。他感覺自己的顏面神經被凍得有些僵硬，但還是伸手揉了揉臉頰，對屋子裡的弟弟露出了令人安心的笑容。

「謝謝你，天にぃ！」

天登時覺得像是有什麼暖融融的，自胸口朝各個血管末梢漫湧——雖然他沒能和陸一起堆大大的雪人，但還是用小小的雪人換來了陸難得能因冬雪而露出的笑容。

望著陸的笑容，七瀨天驀地覺得，僅只是這樣，好像也不錯。

實現了陸的願望，正準備邁開腳步回到屋內的天又瞥了眼形單影隻的小雪人。偏首思索了片刻，他再次踮起腳尖，朝著窗戶連續呵了幾口氣，脫下右手手套，咬牙忍受著冰冷，用顫抖的指尖在窗戶上畫了一個人。

「這麼一來，陸就可以跟雪人在一起，雪人也就不會孤單了。」抽了抽鼻子，天指著他畫在雪人旁的那人，笑著解釋。

見狀，陸也有樣學樣地朝窗戶呵氣，又畫了另一個人，嘿嘿地笑著說：「當然還得加上天にぃ才行！」

於是乎，那年冬季，天三不五時都會到庭院裡為陸堆個雪人放到窗邊，而兄弟倆也會相視而笑，分別自窗外與窗內呵氣，用指尖在雪人兩側的窗戶上描繪對方的模樣。

*

許是晚餐時間才開始下的雪，庭院裡的積雪尚不足以讓九条天順著記憶裡的模樣堆出雪人。帶著些許遺憾卻又懷念的笑容，傾身向前，他朝著窗戶呵了口氣，隨手畫了個雪人，指尖卻在為雪人點上了眼睛後倏然定格。他斂下笑臉。

關於玻璃上的霧氣，並不全是美好的回憶。

大多時候，陸的狀況並不像那年冬天一樣地好。他的弟弟童年有極大部分時間是在醫院度過的，情況不好的時候，甚至還得住進ICU病房。

哮喘折斷了陸的羽翼。病房是牢籠，連接在陸身上的、那些他叫不出名字的管線是一道道沈重的枷鎖。年幼的七瀨天只能把握每一次短暫的探視時間，隔著大片的玻璃窗凝望著躺在病床上的陸，除此再也無能為力。

厚實玻璃窗兩側的距離，再多的言語都顯得蒼白無力。離開ICU病房前，他都會踮起腳尖，在玻璃窗上使勁呵氣，一筆一劃地寫上「我愛你」。

一次又一次，不厭其煩。

哪怕陸可能不會看到——甚至後來天才意識到，從陸的角度來看字會是反的——但七瀨天只是想讓陸知道，哪怕無法以言語傳達，自己的每一次吐息也都會是一句無聲的「我愛你」。

「天にぃ，在窗外發什麼呆呢？」

已經將洗淨的碗盤放入烘碗機，在客廳沒見著人的陸走向窗邊，果不其然在庭院中發現了自家戀人——可讓他感到奇怪的是，應該是在賞雪的戀人卻只是杵在窗外，兀自凝望著窗戶。他推開其中一側的窗，自屋內探出身子，順著對方的視線望去，疑惑地問：「唔，雪人？」

戀人的叫喚聲讓天回過神來，他望向背著光而讓溫暖的黃色模糊了輪廓的陸，輕笑著應聲道：「嗯，突然想起有一年冬天，我常常給你做雪人。」說著，他又朝窗戶呵了幾口氣，抬起手指，在雪人旁畫了兩個髮型對稱的人物，「我們還會在窗戶畫上彼此，記得嗎？」

「當然記得！」陸點了點頭，紅色的眸子閃過念舊的情緒。一手擱在窗框上、一手撐著下巴，他感嘆道：「啊啊——總覺得好懷念啊。」

對對方投以微笑，天的視線又回到了玻璃上，只是這一次，櫻色的眸子黯淡了幾分。

「還想到以前你住在ICU病房的時候⋯⋯我都會在玻璃上呵氣寫字。」指尖在霧氣上輕輕書寫出「我愛你」幾個字，天輕笑出聲：「雖然當時沒考慮到你在裡面，我應該學學怎麼反過來寫字的才對。」

戀人有些哀傷的話語與表情令屋內的陸微微一怔，他咬了咬下唇，右手握緊了又鬆開，接著像是突然想起了什麼地啊了一聲，神色認真地叮囑著天乖乖站在原地別動，便消失在了窗邊。

困惑的天在聽見大門打開的聲音時側過身去，一臉詫異地望著朝自己小跑步過來的戀人。

「陸，不要用跑的，還有，外面這麼冷——」

方皺起眉頭準備叨念，陸便來到了他的身邊，將脖子上寬大的圍巾解了一部分，纏上了自己的脖頸。

「所以我出來前穿了很多啊。」得意地露齒一笑，陸示意自家兄長無需擔心，「倒是天にぃ穿得那麼少，一會兒著涼的話就不好了。」

語畢，他將其中一手伸進了天的大衣口袋中，與對方十指緊扣，另一手則在「我愛你」幾個字的下方寫上了「我也愛你」幾個字。

「我只是想告訴天にぃ，不需要學怎麼反過來寫字。」

恍惚之間，陸溫柔的嗓音像是逆著時光流向傾洩而來。

「因為今後的日子，我都會站在你的身邊。」他說。下頷處斂出一道柔和的弧線，陸的笑臉化開在下著細雪的夜幕之中，被屋內透出來的燈光一絲絲打亮。

天只感覺一股無以名狀的情緒堵在胸口。陸望向自己的、無比認真卻帶著笑意的眼神像是絲線一樣纏繞上來，將他安全地覆蓋。他覺得眼眶有些濕熱，只能偏過頭去，使勁地眨了眨眼，發出了單音節的語氣詞。

「嗯。」

得到了對方的回應，陸滿足地笑著將頭靠向戀人的肩膀。視線落在了方才天畫的人物上，片刻後，陸再次開口：「話說回來，沒想到天にぃ也有不擅長的事呢。」

「嗯？」

「你看啊，我的天にぃ明明就長得那麼帥，你怎麼就把他畫成了這個樣子呢？」陸故作不滿地嘟起嘴來，指著天畫的人物調笑道。

無奈地笑嘆了口氣，天將身旁那人的手又握得緊了些，輕笑著附和：「確實，我也覺得自己畫得挺糟的。」抬起手來，他在玻璃窗上的陸旁邊又畫了個愛心，「畢竟陸比這個可愛多了。」語畢，他在陸的臉頰落下一吻，換來了對方害羞的嘿嘿笑聲。

「吶，天にぃ。」

「嗯？」

「等雪下得再大些，我們倆一起在院子裡堆雪人吧？」

聞言，天皺起眉頭。見狀，陸趕緊又補了句：「我的身體現在已經好多了！而、而且我會穿得很暖和！真的！我保證！」

對方小狗般的求情眼神讓天嘆了口氣，終於妥協。

「⋯⋯行，但還是盡量在外面待太久，進屋後要馬上喝熱茶和洗澡。」天的神情在對方雀躍的歡呼聲中又柔軟了幾分，看著對方因為冰冷空氣而微微泛紅的雙頰，他牽起陸的手，朝大門的方向走去。

「不是說一會兒要看LIVE嗎？再遲就太晚了，趕緊回屋裡去洗個澡暖暖身子吧。」

「誒？天にぃ先洗啦，你剛才在外面站了那麼久，要是著涼了怎麼辦？」

「不行，陸先。」

「不管，天にぃ先。」陸鼓起雙頰，「不然一起洗。」

「哼？」天挑起眉來，眼底閃過狡黠的光，「是你說的喔。」

「唔，感覺好像不經意說了不該說的話⋯⋯」

「不能反悔了。」

笑著牽起戀人的手，漫步在初雪落下的冬日夜裡，九条天看著自己吐出的氣息在空氣中凝結成霧氣，緩緩融入了夜色之中。

「吶，陸。」

「嗯？」

「沒什麼，只是想說聲我愛你。」

哪怕文字過於蒼白，言語顯得無力，親愛的，請不要忘記，我的每一絲吐息，都是一句句無聲的「我愛你」。

End


End file.
